


The Fire In His Eyes

by iwannafairytaleromance



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannafairytaleromance/pseuds/iwannafairytaleromance
Summary: Baz Pitch is kicked out of home and cut off from his father. He's been crashing with his aunt, but even she's gotten bored of him. All of his friends don't have space for him, and with no place to go, he makes a phone call to Penelope Bunce. She's living with Simon Snow, and the three of them went to Watford Boarding School together. One problem, Simon hates Baz, and Baz has been in love with Simon for seven years.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	The Fire In His Eyes

~~~Baz POV~~~

I’m going to the last place I ever thought I’d go. I’m not bringing much with me, just a small suitcase. I don’t want to burden them more than I already am. I take Fiona’s car. She’ll be pissed, but she did tell me that I’d eventually need to find a place of my own. Unfortunately for me, I’m broke as shit. I have an audition next week, though. I’m hoping that will go well. Agatha got it for me. I think she felt bad for turning me down when I asked her if I could crash with her. It’s not a big deal, I mean it’s my fault I don’t have a home. I should’ve just kept my mouth shut. I shouldn’t have snapped at father and I should’ve told him I’d love to take care of the company. I should’ve just lived a lie and dated a girl.  
But it’s too painful. It’s so fucking painful. He got his chance to live his life. Why can’t he just let me be me? Why am I not allowed to be my own person? Fuck, I’m nineteen years old.

I get in Fiona’s car and drive to the address Bunce gave me.

I didn’t know who else to call. Not to my surprise, she and Snow are sharing a flat. She said I could stay if I helped with rent. I was surprised to hear Snow was okay with this arrangement. He hates me. I don’t blame him, I was an absolute prick to him at Watford. My stomach churns with anxiety. I can’t help but feel that I’m troubling them. I’m fucking things up. I always manage too. Why will this be any different? And I’m crazy if I think I can survive living with Simon bloody Snow. It’s simply not possible. He’ll be the death of me.   
I pull up to the address and get out of the car. I walk up three flights of stairs. I’m here. Holy shit. 

~~~Simon POV~~~

I’m making scones. Penny said we were having someone crash with us. When I asked who it was, she brushed it off and told me that I’d find out later. I’ve liked this dynamic between Penny and me, just the two of us. Now, this third person is going to fuck everything up. I mean I feel bad for them, Penny said they were desperate with no place to go. But I mean, it’s not on us to fix that, is it? I guess I’m being a bit of a prick. Everything’s been so perfect ever since Penny and I left Watford. I don’t have to deal with my posh ex-roommate Baz. He hated me for no reason and was always off plotting my downfall. Penny goes to uni, I have a job at this nice coffee shop. We hang out with our friends, it’s nice. I like it. And for once, Baz isn’t there to fuck it up.   
The scones are ready the same time I hear knocking on the door. “Penny, can you get that?” I wonder if it’s whoever’s staying with us. I hear her open the door and greet them. It’s a guy, or at least, that’s what I assume. I make my way to the door and nearly have a heart attack. In front of us is a tall, fit guy our age with a floral shirt and jeans. He has long black hair and pale skin. He looks exactly like a vampire. He also looks familiar. Then it hits me. Baz. Baz fucking Pitch. 

~~~Baz POV~~~

Simon’s gaping at me like he’s seen a ghost. Of course, she didn’t tell him, am I surprised? “Bunce, for fuck’s sake!” 

“You know how he is! If I told him, he would’ve never agreed!”

“I’ll just leave. You both live here, I don’t have the right-”

“And where will you go?” 

“I’ll figure it out.”

“Baz, come on.” 

I knew I’d ruin things. I shake my head, “I’m leaving.” 

Bunce even grabs my wrist, “Baz, we’re not in Watford anymore. You two can’t seriously still have your stupid rivalry?” 

I allow myself to look at Snow. Fucking hell, he’s beautiful. I look at him for an answer. I’m waiting for him to tell me to leave.

“Penny, this isn’t a good idea.” My heart sinks. 

“He has nowhere to fucking go! We have space, and we need help with rent! Come on, Si!” 

“I’ll leave, Penny,” I declare, “I’m sorry for troubling you.” 

“Baz, it’s fine. Simon is an idiot. If he doesn’t like this, he can deal with it.”

I find myself agreeing, but my heart keeps breaking when I see the fiery disgust and hate in Snow’s eyes.


End file.
